Pepsiman vs the coca cola polar bear
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight A polar bear was in the artic drinking some coke suddenly he heard a loud boom the polar bear went to investigate ounce there it saw a man decked out in white and blue appear he got up while shaking his head "ugh my head" he said this was pepsiman "well i made it anyway" he said he then looked around "hey this doesn't look like las vegas to me" he then took out a map "what the? the north pole? well that's just great i knew i should've turned left at Albuquerque" he said "oh well might as well enjoy it here" he said just then he saw a polar bear appear "oh hey big guy wanna pepsi?" he asked just then the polar bear knocked it out of his hand "you could've just said no" he said "rude" he added just then he threw a coke bottle at him "oh a coke fan eh? well okay then" he said but i'm telling ya pepsi is really good just ask me pepsiman "the polar bear then clawed at him 'whoa take it easy!" the polar bear then threw him "ahhhhh!" he then landed on the snow head first "of course you realize this means war!" said pepsiman as he got up on his feet he then got in a fighting stance Fight HERE WE GO! the polar bear then pounced onto pepsiman where he slashed him making him scream pepsiman then got out a baseball and knocked the bear on the head with it "i never leave home without it" said pepsiman just then the polar bear rammed him into the ice "oh yeah?" said pepsiman "well how about this?" pepsiman then jumped onto the bear but he missed and feel over the bear just laughed at him but then pepsiman uppercutted the bear "shryuoken!" said pepsiman the bear went flying onto the ice "i knew that would come in handy" said pepsiman on the ice as they were about to fight again the ices broke right from a cliff the polar bear was starting to sneeze but pepsiman stopped it "careful your gonna send us both to our doom" the polar bear sighned but then "achoo!" pepsiman sneezed as they both fall to the ground below pepsiman and the bear started fighting on the chunk of ice afterwards then both ended up in a big snowball which rolled down a hill where they landed on the bottom hard pepsiman punched the polar bear in the face the polar bear then slashed him but then he dodged "not this time" he said waving his finger "now let's finish this" said pepsiman and then with one swift breath he let out a big "schwaa!!!!!" with that pepsi then poured out onto the bear as it froze him under ice in pepsi pepsiman then drank it as the bear fell over and broke into pieces as his angel popped out and played a harp "well that's that" said pepsiman" just then he noticed a little penguin "oh hey look buddy i can't stay here long so it's best you run along" the penguin stood there "shu you little nusiance" he shouted the penguin started crying tears which turned into ice cubes "oh look i'm sorry kid but pepsi co only gave me 2 days vaction and i am already using it up i gotta get to las vegas "just then the penguin smiled and ran off he then came back with a rocket labeled to las vegas or bust "wow you mean your heading there too and made a rocket?" the penguin nodded "well let's go" said pepsiman t minus 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 blast off! with that the rocket flew off DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS.....PEPSIMAN! epilouge 4 days later pepsiman is seen with the little penguin in las vegas sipping pepsi he then turns to the audience "this is the life made a new friend and made to las vegas after all" said pepsiman as the penguin jumped on him and hugged him "well he ain't what i expected but i think i'll keep i will name peppy" he said to the audience with that it faded to black as it the pepsi logo filled the screen and pepsiman ripped right through "th-th-th-th that's all folks schwaa!" said pepsiman as the screen filled up with pepsi ending the cartoon like battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights